grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Deathwing
Deathwing is a character in Mini-Grand 5101. Profile Biography: Since a young age, Claus had been involved in war. His homelands belonged to a vast, technologically advanced empire with a ruthless conscript programme. Children as young as 12 would be collected and 'upgraded' into cybernetic soldiers, to further push the machine empires wish of global domination into a reality. Unlike most others of his age, Claus revelled in the idea of becoming a soldier and welcomed the gruesome transformation with open arms. His enthusiasm continued in his days of a soldier, showing a natural talent for warfare and murder. He managed to out live the vast majority of average conscripts by years and loved every minute of it. It wasn't until 13 years later would his commanding officers would take notice of Claus' talents. Claus was granted an audience with the Eternal Emperor himself and offered the long due promotion to 'Vanguard', the Emperors elite squadron of unstoppable knights. Naturally, Claus accepted straight away. His standard cyborg implementations were stripped away and replaced with something much more befitting the emperors personal guard; advanced shielding, the deadliest weaponry and grand metallic wings. Claus abandoned his name for something more befitting his terrifying appearance. And so the scourge of the skies, Deathwing, was born. Description: Deathwing complexion is sickly white with jet black hair, his left eye a dull grey, while his other replaced with a cold, metallic construct with a single, piercing blue light. Both arms have been replaced with robotic limbs, his left arm bears only a large cannon to fire destructive energy bolts. His legs remain intact, albeit clad in gadget riddled boots. A large glowing core is embossed into Deathwing's chest, hidden by a large cloak. Deathwing sports six huge, metallic wings upon his back, skeletal in shape; they serve as extensions of Deathwing's body and may freely move them as if an arm. On his back there is a slender cast of metal which acts as a jet pack. Deathwing is a demented being, taking a grand amount of pleasure in the pain and suffering of others. Despite his skill as a killer, he is in actuality quite the moron, he was never really suited to his general like position and prefers a simple 'fragfest' to complex tactics. He is most definitely an advocate of brute strength, overpowering his enemies with unrelenting firepower. Should things not go his way he is quick to become irritated and even more stupid. Despite his violent tendencies, he quite the talkative fellow, and loves a good old fashioned monologue when the chance presents itself. Items/Abilities: Despite being named 'Deathwing', his wings are in fact, mostly aesthetic, they are far too thin for actual flight. His airborne ability comes from a jet pack attached to his back, allowing him quick and controlled flight with relative ease. That is not to say the wings aren’t completely useless, Deathwing can manoeuvre them as an effective stabbing weapon if needs be. Deathwing's main weapon is the 'death cannon' which is his left arm. This huge gun fires globes of pure energy which explode violently on impact. The rate of fire of the cannon is impressively fast, ensuring swift, immediate destruction at any time. Unfortunately, such a powerful weapon has a drawback; it overheats spectacularly fast, Deathwing could only fire a volley six or seven blasts before the cannon would effectively burst into flames. Cool down generally lasts about three or four minutes. Deathwing's general cybernetic implants provide him with the stamina, strength and speed of 3 men put into one. However should his core get severely damaged enough, his implants and life support would shut down, followed by his death in about 5 minutes. Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Mini-Grand Characters